Viricron Biology
Summary Reproduction: Nicrons of all genders can actually reproduce, unlike many species, and the parents must simply have a strong enough bond with one another and be able to produce a powerful enough charge to spawn a baby Nicron. Because they're creatures of a plasma-based existence, Nicrons reproduce by the sharing of electrical charges between two compatible mates. It takes a great deal of time and energy to produce a Nicron kit, and tends to exhaust both parents in the process. Viricron Life Cycle Baby Viricrons 1. Masks: All Viricrons have masks. :3 Babies just happen to have duller/shorter teeth or horns, and the pattern on their masks usually resemble those of their ancestor's. The markings change slightly with age, but everything else about the markings and colour of the body are new. It is very rare that a Viricron's mask is cracked, as they are never removed and are thicker and stronger than a skull--however, it does happen on occasion. 2. Ears: Baby Viricrons have irrationally massive ears. The babies not only are extraordinarily vulnerable, but also have very keen hearing that lasts throughout adulthood. They are also horrifically fluffy and soft, making cuddling amongst the babies unavoidable. This helps keep the little ones in a Blob (A group of Viricrons/Nicrons together--thank you, Pathy~!! <333) and well guarded under certain conditions. 3. Tails: Baby Viricrons have SHORT TAILS~!!!! X3 It keeps them from getting caught in a pursuit, as well as makes for an adorable appearance. The tails lengthen over time with age, and can grow up to five feet long if the Viricron lives that long. There is a very very veeery rare chance that the Viricron will have two tails, signifying that it will live longer than most Viricrons, almost 2x as long. Adolescent Viricrons # Masks: # Fur # Colors: Adult Viricrons 1. Masks: As you've already seen, the mask develops with maturity--as do the markings, with slight and minor changes to the pattern, but overall still relatively the same. Cracks will also develop, and occasionally result in the loss of a tooth, or a fissure connecting to the eye. This does not hurt the Viricron, however. 2. Fur: Viricrons have thick, luscious fur that ventilates cool air and warm air, as well as protects them from other deteriorating elements in the wild. Viricrons are more feral than Nicrons, their domestic counterparts, and as a result require more protection. The species' adults are identified when the adolescents begin growing thorns or needles in their tails for protection and fighting. There are rare cases where Viricrons can develop wings, but as with cracks in the mask, two tails, or heterochromatic eyes, these cases are very rare. 3. Colours: There are only 3 colours on a Viricron maximum. The Mask colors, which is always either black or white. The Main colour, which is never black or white, but can be varying shades of gray/other colours. The Pattern Colour, which is never any shade of black, white or gray. Species Summary Viricrons are the more feral family members of Nicrons, originally thought to be extinct, but simply just hidden well, and very protected. They too have long lazer-like claws as the Nicrons--however, they are sharper, sleeker, and much more advanced. Their tails are also more well equipped, and their fur is much thicker. Unlike the Nicrons, Viricrons can breed, but is a very rare case. They only have litters of one or two babies--two being a rare case in which the colours are inverted/switched (the brightest coloured one will be Dream Version). They are born with their masks, having hardened the moment the outside air brushed it.The teeth/horns are indeed operative on these creatures, suggesting that they are more aggressive than their Nicron counterparts. They can also glow, although this technique is often used for communication only, rather than simply lighting the way as for a Nicron. Floppy Ears, heterochromatic eyes(2 different colour patterns/eyes), wings, mask cracks, and two tails are extremely rare in Viricrons, but not impossible. ''' Species Relations Nicron Interactions * SOMETHINGS OMETSOGNS * NICRON '''Behavior Nicron Interactions * All Nicrons are born with an inherent dislike of the other charge for unknown reasons; it's believed that this dislike occurs to prevent the unnatural creation of Neutral Nicrons. Negative Nicrons are known to be more playful, mischievous, fun-loving, and creative, while Positive Nicrons tend to be more gentle, respectful, serious, and structured, although these vary highly. *Both Negative and Positive Nicrons have an inborn distrust of Neutral Nicrons, as they aren't capable of being one or the other completely. It is frowned upon for members of differing charges to reproduce due to the eccentricity of the Neutral Nicrons' coats and behaviors. Neutral Nicrons are considered to be wildcards in personality. *Finding mates is done through the meeting of others and, of course, dating! It's not uncommon for Nicrons to date around before choosing a mate. They don't necessarily mate for life, although that's usually the case that many look forward to throughout this process. Viricron Interactions * Because of the Viricrons' tendency to behave more aggressively, and due to their near-feral and primal sense of social construct, plenty gets lost in translation between Viricron and Nicron. This causes some rifts and strain between the two species socially, and thus means that it is not uncommon for both species to avoid one another, although they are still usually quite tolerant of each other. * If in a bind, it is not completely uncommon for a Nicron to run towards the Viricron's settlements to find sanctuary, just like the Viricrons rely on Nicrons for technological advancements and more adept ability to communicate with others. Holocron Interactions * Nicrons regard Holocrons, as a whole, with mostly indifferent behavior. They treat them usually as younger siblings or individuals rather than the occasionally pesky nomads that they are. * Due to the Holocron's ridiculously amiable demeanor, it's extremely rare to find any Island inhabitants or individuals that genuinely dislike them. Caneron Interactions * There is almost a genuinely violent and absurdly strong hatred between these two parties of species. The Canerons have been rivals of the Nicrons since their arrival upon the Nicron Isles, one improving and enhancing tools and efficiency of scientific discovery, while the other developed through biological evolution and natural curiosity. Canerons and Nicrons dislike one another due to evolutionary differences as well as their tendencies of respecting their environment versus the constant consumption of island resources. * They tend to present each other with a cold shoulder, and often create hostile jabs at one another and behave passive-aggressively, if only to conform to their species treaties and not incite a bloody, petty, and undesirable war between the two. Although several fights and a large number of embargo have plagued their relations, they continue to maintain barely civil yet effortful relations with one another, and do only major trading with one another under dire circumstances. Jaegeron Interactions * Nicrons, as most other species, do not like Jaegerons, and in fact dislike and distrust them with a passion. Due to their genetically modified structures and natures, the Jaegers are considered extremely unnatural and absurd presences within the Isle habitats. * While they are tentative in holding relations with one another, neither party is particularly trustful of one another. Their genetic affiliation does not assist with easing their very sensitive ties. The affiliations between the Jaegerons and Canerons does not help make their diplomacy any easier. Calaisian Interactions * Very rarely does a Nicron interact or even make contact with a Calais, and it is believed that the meeting of one is either a blessing or a curse. All Calais are treated with the utmost diligence of respect, reverence, and caution, usually either near-worshipping them or avoiding them out of piety or fear of their capability. Animal Interactions * Relations are very symbiotic. Nicrons are curious and gentle enough not to usually harm another animal. Usually, unfortunately, does not mean always, and does not guarantee that an animal might not become prey later. Human Interactions * Interactions with humans tends to be hostile, if the Nicrons are native to the Nicron Isles. Any and all humans that miraculously make contact to the island do not always survive for long. Nicrons tend to snub human contact and have quite feral behavior due to their * Some Nicrons that made it off the island are captured, bred, and domesticated into human hands. They are then kept as pets with lifespans that last half as long as a human's, although they are considered high-maintenance animals, and are luxury animals, owned only by those with the money to receive such expensive, unique, and rare pets. * These domesticated Nicrons are far more docile and affectionate, willing to bond with humans and other non-Nicron species, albeit still maintaining their usual hostilities between Nicrons of the opposing charges and Viricrons. They tend to be more devious due to their intelligence, and love to cause terror within the home of their owner by deliberately forcing the appliances within the house to malfunction due to their electrical nature. Rarity and Traits * Common: Single Pattern Colors, single tail. * Uncommon: Two Pattern colors, gradient markings. * Rare: Multiple Tails, Wings of Any Kind. * Legendary: Fire heads, Dismemberment. (More to be added as discoveries range.) Lore and Mythology It's commonly believed that the species evolved from the Viricrons through a number of variables present within their genetic equations. It's said that they are the essences of deceased Viricrons alone. Due to the large population of Nicrons on the Isle, it is speculated that the Nicrons are the dominant species on the Nicron Kingdom Isles, with some exceptions being the Holocrons due to their constant nomadic movements and migrations. It's believed that the Holocrons evolved from the Nicrons, although that speculation hasn't been researched much due to the lack of access the islands offer.